Ketosis is a condition in which a large amount of ketone bodies are accumulated in tissue and body fluids because of enhanced production of ketone bodies exceeding the body's ability to utilize them. An increase in the concentration of hydrogen ions released by the ketone bodies is known to cause acidosis.
Acidosis is a condition, in which the acid-base balance of body fluids, especially blood is skewed to the acid side. Serious acidosis is known to cause disturbance of consciousness or coma.
An insulin sensitizer is also called an insulin sensitivity enhancer, and is employed as an anti-diabetic agent, if necessary in combination with other anti-diabetic agents.
JP-A H9(1997)-67271 describes “a pharmaceutical composition which comprises an insulin sensitivity enhancer in combination with at least one member selected from the group consisting of α-glucosidase inhibitor, an aldose reductase inhibitor, a biguanide, a statin compound, a squalene synthesis inhibitor, a fibrate compound, a LDL catabolism enhancer and an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor”.
WO 98/57634 describes “a method for the treatment of diabetes mellitus and conditions associated with diabetes mellitus in a mammal, which method comprises administering an effective non-toxic and pharmaceutically acceptable amount of an insulin sensitiser and a biguanide antihyperglycaemic agent, to a mammal in need thereof”.
An insulin sensitizer is also known to be useful as an agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of cachexia (WO 97/37656).
However, there has been no report that an insulin sensitizer is useful as an agent for improving ketosis or an agent for improving acidosis.
Development of an agent for improving ketosis with excellent action and low toxicity is desired.
Further, an agent for improving acidosis with excellent action and low toxicity is also desired.